militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
12th Signal Brigade (United Kingdom)
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals |dates = 1967—1992 |role = Military Communications |size = Brigade |command_structure = UK Land Forces Command |unit_name = 12th Signal Group (V) 12th Signal Brigade (V) |garrison = Chelsea, London |disbanded = |native_name = 12 Signal Brigade|image_size = 150px}}The 12th Volunteer Signal Brigade was a military communications formation of the British Army's Royal Corps of Signals which provided rear area communications to the 1st (British) Corps and NORTHAG (Northern Army Group). The brigade was disbanded in 1992 following the Options for Change and concurrent end of the Cold War. History Background The brigade was formed in 1967 as a result of the reductions to the former Territorial Army (TA) after the previous year's 1966 Defence White Paper. Following this white paper, the Territorial Army and Volunteer Reserve was formed as the successor to the former TA. Within this new force, the group was divided into the following 'divisions'; * TAVR I: Special Units, known as the "Ever Readies", special TA units * TAVR II: TAVR units with a NATO role, known collegially as the "Volunteers", units given the sub-title of (V) or (TA). * TAVR III: TAVR units with a home defence role, most only cadre units, collegially known as the "Territorials", units given the sub-title of (T) * TAVR IV: Bands, UOTC, and other "non-regular" units Cold War Within the TAVR, three regiments and one independent squadron were assigned to the new 12th (Volunteer) Signal Group based in Chelsea, London. This new group was tasked with controlling the TA signal units assigned to rear area duties in support of the 1st (British) Corps and NORTHAG (Northern Army Group).Lord & Watson, pp. 131–2 After formation, the group had the following organisation (regiment/squadron hq shown); * HQ 12th Signal Group & Signal Troop, Royal Signals (V), Chelsea, London * 34th (Northern) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals (V), Middlesbrough (providing communications between the Channel Ports and the rear boundary of the 1st (British) Corps. * 36th (Eastern) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals (V), Wanstead (supporting 1st (British) Corps) * 40th (Ulster) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals (V), Belfast (supporting 1st (British) Corps) * 56 (City of London) Signal Squadron, Royal Signals (V), Eastbourne (BAOR theatre reserve squadron) * 81 Signal Squadron, Royal Signals (V), Middlesbrough (Installing and maintaining equipment at the RAF bases) In 1969 the brigade took command of the formerly independent 55 (Merseyside) Signal Squadron (V) based in Liverpool which maintained multiple specialist troops assigned to the BAOR divisions in West Germany and the 2nd based in Northern England. In 1981, "The Way Forward, 1981 Defence White Paper" was announced which re-formed the TA, and army overall to be more NATO focused and have a more TA support focused move. Following these sets of reforms, the group was retitled as the 12th (Volunteer) Signal Brigade. Finally on 13 November 1992, following the end of the Cold War, the Options for Change reforms were announced which severaly reduced to size of the British Army, and thus the brigade was disbanded. Commanders Commanders of the brigade included:Colin Mackie BEM, "Army Senior Appointments" at gulabin.com * 1967—1968 Brigadier Peter D Vaigncourt-Strallen * 1968—1971 Brigadier Arthur J Jackson * 1971—1972 Brigadier John Sturge * 1972—1974 Brigadier Oliver Peck * 1974—1978 Brigadier William Sykes * 1978—1981 Brigadier Ronald Stonham * 1981—1984 Brigadier John Burrows * 1984—1988 Brigadier Thomas Wheawell * 1988—1990 Brigadier Stanley Gordon * 1990—1992 Brigadier K. P. Burke Citations References * Cliff Lord & Graham Watson, Royal Corps of Signals: Unit Histories of the Corps (1920–2001) and its Antecedents, Solihull: Helion, 2003, ISBN 1-874622-92-2 Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Signal Brigades of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1967 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1992